Cosmetics, such as lipsticks, often include moisture rich ingredients rendering the composition volatile. It is desirable, therefore, for cosmetic containers, such as lipstick containers, to adequately protect the lipstick by providing a sealed enclosure to retain the moisture level of the lipstick and to prevent external moisture from contacting the lipstick. This thereby improves lipstick performance and extends the shelf life of the product.
To be fully protective, the topshell should be secured to the baseshell to prevent unintentional removal of the topshell. If the topshell is easily removed, it may be unintentionally removed resulting in damage to the lipstick. Additionally, the lipstick may contact and stain other objects and volatile moisture may escape. Moisture may particularly escape if the topshell is not sealed to the baseshell for extended periods of time such as when the topshell is unknowingly removed from the baseshell. This may cause the lipstick to dry out, diminishing both its performance and consumer satisfaction. It is therefore often desirable to provide positive indication, such as tactile indication, that the topshell is sealingly secured to the baseshell so that the user can confidently seal the protective shell.